saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RIA 20 Striker/@comment-70.116.40.30-20150214033005/@comment-183.178.157.212-20150418002142
Bryan here. This is one long thread, so i think i should join in for a bit. First, wikia contributor 70.116.40.30, cease your "I am the highest person in the world and you all must follow me" attitude. That sucks very badly. We have our own opinions, and if we don't force you to accept ours then please don't do the same. If you say you haven't, then let me tell you, by saying Striker is a "noob" gun, its already insulting everyone who uses or used a Striker. Second, back to the topic on this thread, 3 things to respond to. 1) The Striker is not noob gear. It has excellent drop rate, and drop level for a gun of its caliber. I picked up my RED 10*** at level 35 and we can agree that that kind of gun with that kind of augments is really something for that level. The damage of the Striker surpasses many other guns you get at that level, such as a normal COM2, a RED Ronson 65-a, or a normal mixmaster. The overall balanced statistics make the Striker rather OP for that level, in fact. I personally groan when Skyrunner says he will use a RED Striker until level 100, but my old Striker served me perfectly until level 60, when NM came out. The Striker was still doing fine in normal matches. Which means you either have not ever augmented this gun correctly, or that you have never used a good one. Oh, you SOLD your good one? Smart guy. 2) You say the HIKS is better? That's like saying the Ria 50 is better than the DSC. They don't even have the same purpose or usage. The HIKS is better at sniping down bosses, while the Striker serves all general purposes well. The HIKS will never be able to get to that kind of usage of the Striker, unless you have the vintage versions with Overclocked. In which case, your money should drain pretty badly if you use it like that. NM gives you a lot of money? Those money would be better off augmenting guns instead of sustaining a gun for a purpose it wasn't even designed for. Besides, the HIKS cannot maintain field supplies, and in case you are dissing off Field Supplies, it gives 1.5x damage. End of story. Dunno if you know i have an account where i am an admin, but just to let you know, i am not a nice admin. 3) Why isn't the Striker noob gear? Because you don't use it. If you diss off the Striker as noob gear, the mixmaster (one of the best guns in the entire game) as crap, and hail the HIKS as an all-purpose general weapon, then you aren't being very smart. If things really are the way you say it, then you SHOULD use a striker, because "the striker is a weapon for noobs". Am i unsulting you? No, I am merely conveying my own opinion. How does that feel?